nyankoifandomcom-20200214-history
Junpei Kōsaka
Junpei Kōsaka '(高坂 潤平, ''Kōsaka Junpei) is the main protagonist of the series. Info Junpei is a second-year high school student who despises cats and has an allergy to them, even though his he lives with is mother and sister who loves them and also the girl he has a crush Kaede Mizuno, adores them. To make matters worse, one day he accidentally knocks off the statue of a cat deity's head and as punishment he must use his new-found ability of communication with cats to fulfill one hundred cat wishes without letting other people in his life know that he's cursed, otherwise he will be transformed into a cat and die from his allergy. Ironically, everyone around him seems to love cats. Personality Junpei could be described as a normal guy just trying to make it through life and school, misfortune always seems to find him though. He cares a lot of the people around him but he can become easily frustrated when it comes to cats. He is also shy around Mizuno. Overtime however; he seems to develop feelings for all the girls, in different ways however for each one. It seems he cannot really resist blushing when with each of the girls. He gets embarrassed easily through some of the flirtatious actions by the girls but he develops a bond with each one.Most of the time,He would rather be with Kaede Mizuno,although that usually didn't happen.If that was not possible,he would prefer with Chizuru Mochizuki. Relationships '''Kaede Mizuno: At the start of their freshman year, they met in an awkward circumstance when she lands on him while she was trying to save a cat. Junpei's love in the beginning is her but he cannot convince himself to tell her how he feels. As time moves on however, Kaede starts to develop feelings for him. Through different events they come closer together. In the end of season one they both project the thought of being together. Kanako Sumiyoshi: 'When at elementary school, she and Junpei were best friends. After a misunderstanding one day with a cat doll she gave him, their relations became hostile and they never spoke with one another. However, after she joined the same High school that he was attending, they became good friends again. Her behaviour towards him is outspoken and rude, which annoys Junpei. She secretly harbours romantic feelings for Junpei yet he initially was rather oblivious to this. However, over the course of time, Junpei has slowly become more aware of her feelings towards him, as well as beginning to consider her as one of his best friends. He thinks of her as a 'good person' at heart. 'Akari Kirishima: 'When they meet he is frightened by her because he thought she was bipolar due to him not knowing about her twin. He was also scared of her due to her asking about his curse. When he meets her and her sister, he saves her from falling from the steps. As time goes by her and her sister bring him cats to help. She is also seen with his mom and sister. She takes a personal interest in him and helps him out when she can. He does not have much love interest in her but she becomes interested in him but she cannot show it due to her unsocial able personality. She does not know how to express herself to him. 'Kotone Kirishima: She gives a love note to Junpei and she appears to stalk him. She also has on her phone before her sister tells her to get rid of it, a database filled with her love for Junpei. She expresses her love for him in a stalker which creeps him out. She also tells him that she likes him because she is attracted to people with misfortune. Junpei tries to ignore what she says about him but she has a possessive attitude about him. She does help him though and he appreciates that. Nagi Ichinose: 'She sends him a challenge note but he ignores her challenge, which angers her to the point of exhaustion. She faints in front of him and he along with Mizuno and Kanako go to her house. At this point he has no idea that she is a girl because she appears so masculine. He is permitted to her room where lightning strikes and she becomes a child in mentality looking for protection from the lighting. He learns that she is a girl and through the series she asks him to marry her but he declines by telling her he has no feelings for her just Mizuno. She helps Junpei try to get Mizuno but when she is with him she tries to appear more feminine for him. In the manga he helps her get out of a marriage contract and when she asks for Junpei for help in a wig he finds her attractive, while unaware that it is Nagi. 'Chizuru Mochizuki: He meets her when she is delivering mail and helps her because she has no sense of direction. She has a flirtatious attitude towards him and also thinks of him as a youth. She shows no love interest in him but he blushed when she flirts with him. He tries to runaway with her when he is seen with her by one of the other girls. When she catches him with a girl she always has something to say. He also works with her delivering the mail later on in the series and they enjoy each other's company and later, she begins to have feeling to him and begin to fall in love with him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Kousaka's Family